Mommy for a day
by Princess Tyler Briefs
Summary: Vegeta tells Bulma being a mom isn't so hard. Now he's in charge of 2 1/2 year old Trunks for a day. Will he survive? (I think it is incredably funny).
1. Prolague/Teaser

Mommy for a day  
  
By: Prince Tyler Briefs  
  
Summery/Teaser  
  
A/N: More or less this part is a short short short summery to make sure people won't kill me for  
writing this. M k?  
  
  
Vegeta tried to get Trunks' to open his mouth. "Come on you brat! Just open and chew!"  
Once again the 2 1/2 year old shut his mouth tighter and mumbled, "airpane."  
"What the heck is an airpane?"  
"VROOM!" Trunks squealed, then zipped his lips.  
"Just eat it!" Vegeta growled, and tried to shove the spoon into Trunks' mouth.  
"No!" Trunks' yelled, flipping the spoon. A gob of mush landed smack in Vegeta's face.  
"I'm begining to lose my paitence!" Vegeta bellowed. 'Woman was right. This isn't so easy. But I'll   
show her I can do it." 


	2. The First Hour

Mommy For A Day  
  
By: Prince Tyler Briefs  
  
Rating: G- General Audience  
Warning: This is an odd and kawii little story I came up with :).  
Credits: To my little sister TD and my friend HaloGatomon  
  
  
"I work and slave all day and this is the thanks I get?!" Vegeta half opened one eye.  
"What do you want now woman?" He mumbled.  
"I slave away all day trying to bring up a son you never see, and STILL find time to make you a  
hot meal when you come home from playing all day and this is the thanks I get?!" She pointed to  
a mound of dirty dishs and a large pile of sweaty cloths. Vegeta opened both eyes, and stood to   
look her in the face.  
"For one thing, woman, it is not playing. It is intense training, that your pathetic body couldn't   
handle. And for another thing raising the brat can't be that hard!" Bulma's face immeadiatly turned red.  
"Not that hard!? Alright Mr. Toughguy! If you don't think it's not so hard why don't you try if for a day.  
"No way! That's a woman's work!" Instantly Bulma saw her window of opertunity.  
"Well I guess this just proves my point. You're to afraid to look after Trunks' for a day because it'll be  
hard for you." Now it was Vegeta's turn to go red faced.  
"Alright then woman! I accept your challenge! I'll watch the brat for a day!" He smirked. "Besides I could  
use a vacation."  
"A vaction huh? Well we'll see." While all this was going on 2 1/2 year old Trunks was sleeping soundly,  
unaware of the next day's plans.  
***  
By the time Vegeta awoke the next morning Bulma was already gone. A note lay on the bedside table.  
"Gone with ChiChi and 18 shopping. Trunks is still asleep. Instructions are on the fridge. boldCall Gohan  
If you need any help!/bold" Vegeta scoffed. Why would he, the prince of sayjin's, need any help looking after  
a kid, excpecilly from Kakorot's brat? And what did woman mean by instructions? How hard could it be? Getting out  
Of bed he got dressed and went to sit on the couch. He turned on the TV, and like all men decided to watch whatever  
was on (because he couldn't find the remote.)  
"90% humidity and chance of rain. Better take out the umbrella's folks." Before the weatherman could get any further an  
earsplitting wail ripped through the house. Vegeta instinctively covered his ears and looked around for the source. He  
quickls pin-pointed it to the up stairs nursery. Hands over ears, he walked in.  
"HHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!" Trunks screamed, louder now that Vegeta was in the room.  
Vegeta just stood there, his hands covering his ears.  
"What in the blazes is that suppossed to mean?!" He wondered aloud.  
"I HUNGY!" Trunks yelled, louder then before.  
"I HEARD!" Vegeta bellowed back. Trunks shut his mouth and sniffed. "So you're hungry. What am I suppossed to do about it?"  
"Feed me!" Vegeta decided it might be wise for him to do as told to save his acheing ear drums. Reluctantly, but still  
with the most princly manner he could muster, he went and took the child out of his crib. He set him on the ground.  
"Well come on." He strolled out, Trunks toddleing behind him. Half way down the stairs he heard a bump and saw something go  
rolling past him. Instinctivly he reached out and, to his surprise, caught Trunks.  
"OWEE!" Trunks wailed, rubbing his acheing head.  
"Aw quit you're crying." Vegeta mumbled setting him down again. This only caused Trunks to wail louder.  
"I SAID DRY YOUR TEARS!" Vegeta bellowed. This resulted in a quick yelling contest between him and Trunks'.   
'No what?' Vegeta mumbled to himself. 


End file.
